Follow your heart
by cloviechloe
Summary: What happens when one man decides to follow his heart? Lucas Scott had thought thats what he did in the first place. But when he and Peyton start having problems, he heads back to Tree Hill. Because there is only One Tree Hill, and that is your home!
1. Preview

**Alright, so here is a preview of a story I've started writing. Please no bashing if my likes in characters are not the same as yours. Feed Back is welcome! Should I keep writing the story? I'll probably add a few more chapters and if no one has read by then I'll just delete it. Thanks!**

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking down at her feet she couldn't figure out how she'd gotten here. How her husband had managed to break her heart. Or how she didn't see this coming. Picking her daughter up from the tub, Peyton Scott, soon to be Sawyer again, wrapped the toddler in a towel and gently tickled her belly, putting a fake smile on her face as she dressed their daughter. "Mommy, where's daddy?"

She knew she'd have to answer that question at some point in time, she just hoped and prayed that maybe he'd actually come back home and tell her that he messed up. "He had to go to New York to see his publishers." Peyton softly replied, pulling the clothed little girl into her lap and gently kissing her forehead. "Maybe he'll call later this evening." Peyton started humming a gentle tune to put Sawyer to sleep.

It had all been a big mistake. He knew that now, he just wished he would have seen it all before it was too late. Haley was suppose to meet him at the airport to pick him up and let him stay there. Of course she was the first person he'd seen as he stepped off the plane, followed by Jamie running up to him. "Uncle Lucas!" Said the eight year old as he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. "Well if it isn't my main man, ." Lucas replied pulling Haley into a hug as well. Haley looked at him, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked. Luke nodded, "I just need to clear my head right now." He finally said.

Looking down at the man sleeping beside her, she was finally happy. A wide smile spread across her face as he rolled over to face her, "Good morning, Beautiful." Julian said, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled again and kissed back, "Sleep good?" Brooke asked him, running her hand up to play with his hair. "Yea it was ok, better knowing you where there." Julian said and rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She sat up, "is something wrong?" Brooke asked, he had been acting different. Ever since she found out she wasn't able to have kids. She knew he wanted a family, as did she.

Walking to the kitchen she stood across from him, "Julian, did I say something wrong?" She finally asked as he poured them both a glass of orange juice and looked at her. "No, not at all. I've got to get to work early." He said, kissing her head and walking into their bedroom to get ready. After getting dressed, he picked his cell phone up and read the last text message on his phone.

_Luke's coming back for her.._

How was he going to compete with that? he shoved his phone down in his pocket and walked over to Brooke. "Love you, Brooke Davis. See you after work." He said and left. Leaving Brooke in a daze.

**Again, feed back is welcome! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Welcome Home!

"What do you mean he's coming back for her?" Julian said, getting a little upset into the phone. "Just that, Julian! He says that we've been drifting apart and he said he wanted a divorce and was going back to Tree Hill." Peyton said, trying to keep her voice down as her daughter was laying in bed sleeping beside her. She wasn't sure if Luke had made it back to Tree Hill yet, she figured he had. A plane ride wouldn't be all that far from PA. "Julian, I've got to get going, Sawyer is waking up and she needs at least one parent." Peyton told him, "I'll call you later." She added. "No no, don't do that. I don't want her knowing he's back just yet, so I'll call you when I have time." Julian replied, hanging the phone up and going back to his work. Alex Durpe and he where working on a movie and he was going over the script they'd written together.

"Alex, could you rewrite the first page? I think it'll be better the way we talked about." Julian said to Alex as he seen her walking past his office. "Sure, is everything ok?" Alex asked, she could tell there was something on Julian's mind. "Yea, its nothing." He replied, running a hand through his hair before looking up at her. "No, everything is not ok. The love of my life's ex boyfriend is coming back to win her over, or something." He said, Peyton hadn't really said if Luke said he wanted Brooke back…but why would he come here when his mother and sister where else where?

Luke woke up to Jamie jumping on the bed beside him, "Morning ." He said as Jamie giggled. "Oh man, I thought you where sleeping." Luke rolled over and snatched him up in his arms and started tickling him. "Well after that late night we had last night, I figured you'd be sleeping still." He added, tickling Jamie's tummy again. "Nah, mom signed me up for summer school…she says I gotta stay on top of everything." Jamie told his uncle as he stood up from the bed and jumped down on the floor. "Come on, Mom's got breakfast cooked." Jamie shouted as he ran down the hallway and down the steps and jumped up on his chair at the island in the kitchen.

"Mama, can we go play basketball after we get done eating?" Jamie asked Haley before shoving a big bite of pancake in his mouth. Haley laughed and nodded her head, "First, beds need made…both of you AND you need to brush your teeth." She said in her motherly way. "Yes, mother!" Lucas said with a smirk as he started eating his food and drinking his coffee.

After watching Julian run off to work, Brooke needed to clear her mind. She showered, dressed and called COB to make sure Millie could handle things until she got there. She got in her car and drove to Naley's place. Even after all those years, she still loved the sound of it rolling off her tongue. Brooke had the radio on to her favorite station, which was playing a 'back in the day' week, the Rolling Stones where on and Brooke loved it! Stopping at the last red light before the James-Scott house, she turned it up a little louder and started singing along as she drove.

Making her way up to the front door, she knocked lightly before peeking her head inside. "Hales!" She said, smelling the syrup coming from the kitchen. "Did someone make me breakfast?" Brooke said with a grin as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Lucas sitting there. "Luke?" She questioned, looking around for her blonde friend and goddaughter. "Where's and baby Brooke?" The older Brooke asked. Luke spun around on his chair and smiled, "Good morning, Prettygirl!" Lucas beamed as he looked at the beautiful brunette in front of him.


	3. Long Time Gone

Brooke was still trying to put it all together, "Wait…so you mean Luke is back in town because he left Peyton?" Last she had talked to Peyton, things where going great, and that was just last week. What could have changed so much in that little time period, she wondered, looking at Hales for some kind of answer. "From what he told me, they just grew apart." Hales said, lifting her coffee to her mouth and taking a drink. Brooke didn't know what to think, last she saw Lucas he was happy and in love with Peyton, now he's back, single and she's the one who's off the market. But she couldn't do that to her best friend, or her goddaughter. What kind of friend would she be?

It didn't make sense to her, "They grew apart? How do two people like them just fall apart? Why couldn't they have fallen apart years ago and saved me from making a complete fool out of myself being the third wheel in the Lucas-Peyton love saga?" Brooke said, she wasn't happy. Not one bit. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and slowly started counting to ten to herself. "Haley I've got to get to work, thanks for the coffee and talk." She said, quickly taking her mug to the sink and giving her friend a small hug and walking out the door.

On her drive to COB, Brooke needed to call Peyton to make sure she was alright. Dialing her best friend numbers she waited for an answer, but Peyton never answered. "Peyton, call me back as soon as you get this. I love you, ." She said and hung up the phone as she pulled into her parking spot at COB.

Not even a foot in the door and Millie is already at her side, "Your mother is driving me crazy…can we please get rid of her?" She asked, almost begging. Brooke looked at her with one of those 'don't mess with me' faces and Millie took a step back. "Did I say something wrong? Or…I know, you told me to…" Brooke quickly cut her off, "No Mills, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea." Brooke said. "Its just, Luke's back and he's leaving Peyton and I'm not sure what all is going on." She spit out, taking a seat at her desk she started to draw in her sketch pad.

"When's Aunt Peyton coming back?" Jamie questioned as he and his uncle where deep in a game of Horse. "Well, , I'm not too sure." Lucas answered, taking a shot and listening to the swoosh of the net. "I see someone finally got some new basketball hoops down here." He said, breaking the silence. Jamie nodded, "Yea dad helped me put it up." He said, looking up at his uncle. "Dad said he'd be home this morning, wonder where he is." Jamie slightly shrugged his shoulders and went back to his game, taking the same shot his uncle had just made and missed it. "Dang it! Got an 'R'!" Jamie said, bouncing the ball back to Luke.

They kept their game up for a little while longer until Jamie stopped and looked at Luke, "You know what, Uncle Lucas." Lucas didn't say anything, but nodded his head letting Jamie know he was listening. "I think its great you and Aunt Peyton are taking a break. Maybe Aunt Brooke and Julian will take a break and you can sweep her off her feet." Jamie said, going back to dribbling the ball as he looked at Lucas. "I've never seen Aunt Brooke smile so pretty, unless your around. Or me of course…but that smile this morning was all you Uncle Luke."

Sawyer laid in her mothers arms, the blonde woman seemed to be out cold. "Momma!" Sawyer yelled, rolling out of Peyton's arms and looking at her mom, "Momma, wake up…naptime is over!" Sawyer said, sitting on the bed and looking at her mom, shrugging her shoulders as she heard the phone ring again. Sawyer wasn't allowed to answer the phone, her mom and dad said so. But when she heard a man's familiar voice booming from the answering machine she giggled and ran to answer it. "Mommy's sleeping." She said into the phone to the man on the other end. "We where going to go to the park today, but mommy is extra tired." Sawyer got out before she dropped the phone. "Woopies!" She said and bent over to pick it up, "hello?" She said into the phone, "I'll wake her up…naptime is over." Sawyer added, walking over to her mother's bed and trying to wake her up. She must have hit the button, next thing she knew the phone was beeping and her mommy was still asleep.


	4. You'll Never Be Gone

Running up the steps of the small, broke Scott home the man pulled the hide-a-key out from under the grill on the front porch and unlocked the door. He knew something was wrong when Peyton didn't wake up for her own daughter. It was weird enough her not answering the phone. He knew she was depressed with what Luke had done and all, but still he figured she would have answered it knowing it was him.

Finding Sawyer sitting at the foot of the bed and Peyton just laying there he tried to wake her, and checking her pulse. Finding a weak pulse, he picked her up, "Come on Sawyer." he said and carried her to his car and got in. Buckling the toddler in the back seat he jumped in the driver's seat and got in. Racing to the hospital.

Brooke looked at Julian across from her at the dinner table, "Its just weird she hasn't called me back…I know she's upset and all, with Luke leaving her, but I'm her best friend, wouldn't you think she'd answer the phone?" She said, cutting her chicken with a knife and fork then putting it down. "Don't you find it weird?" Brooke said, looking at Julian who still wasn't replying. He seemed to be off in his own little world, "Hello…earth to Julian, your girlfriend Brooke is trying to talk to you…could you please answer her?" She said, lifting her glass of wine up to her lips.

Julian perks up, "what? Oh sorry, Brooke I was thinking." He said, putting his fork down and looking at her. "What did you say about Luke and Peyton?" Julian questioned, picking up his fork again and taking a small bite of chicken. Like he really cared about Lucas. "Lucas left Peyton and I'm trying to get ahold of her." Brooke said again, feeling as if she was having a one way conversation. Shaking her head she changed the subject, "How's the movie coming along?" She asked, putting her drink down and eating some more food. "Well since you are saying Lucas is back, we are going to have to find some place else to film the movie." Julian said, Lucas was always messing things up for him. First with Peyton, then again with Peyton, and now with the house. There was no way he was going to let their be a forth time.

They sat in silence the rest of the night, Brooke had no clue what she'd done wrong, or what was wrong with Julian. She went and got ready for bed, tying her robe loosly around her waist as she sat on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chin with her arms as she watched Julian go over paper work for the movie. Julian could feel her eyes on him, he looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry, Brooke. Its just I'm a little stressed out and all with this movie and…" Brooke cuts him off as she grabs his papers and lays them on the coffee table behind them.

"Shhhh just take a break and relax with me" She said, straddling his lap as she started kissing his neck, as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her cool hands down his chest, moving her kisses to his face. Julian cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, pulling her closer to him as he moved his hands up her back and pulled her robe from around her body. It was true, there was sex. There was good sex, and then there was sex with Brooke Davis, which could get anyone in a sour mood…in the mood.

Julian picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their bedroom. Laying her down gently on their bed as he pulled his pants and boxers down, climbing into bed with her….

"Marry me, Brooke Davis." Julian said, kissing her again as he held her in his arms. Their bodies touching, the smell of sex in the air. "what?" She asked, a bit shocked at what he'd just said. "I mean…yes, of course yes!" She said, smiling and kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck as he reached over and grabbed an engagement ring from the night stand, placing it on her ring finger and kissing her again. "I love you, Brooke Davis." Julian told her.

"Mr. Jagielski, I'm sorry to inform you, but your wife has…" Jake quickly cut the doctor off, "She isn't my wife…but go on." He said, looking over at a sleeping Sawyer, while he was wide awake and running on low energy. The doctor cleared his throat. "It seems that Miss Sawyer, has bleeding on her brain." The doctor said, "That's what caused her to not wake up earlier." Jake took it all in, he had lost her once to Lucas. Slowly closing his eyes he thought back to the day of Lucas and Peyton's wedding. Haley had known how close Jake and Peyton where and called him to let him know. When he showed up and seen them kissing, he couldn't take it. He left without being seen. So when Peyton called him crying and said that Lucas had left her, Jake packed up his things and flew home to Tree Hill, leaving Jenny with his folks and flew to Pennsylvania to comfort Peyton and pick up her broken pieces. He opening his eyes as a small tear fell down his cheek he looked at the doctor. "Do you think she'll make it?" He asked as the doctor stood up, looking down at Jake. His silence said it all.

**I just want to thank you all for reading it, as of right now I am debating on if I should kill Peyton off, or make her pull through it so she can be with Jake…I love me some Jeyton! Anyways, please read & review…I've posted 3 chapters, so let me know what everyone thinks! **


	5. Me, you, & our two loves

Standing in the living room, Lucas and Nathan where planning a small weekend trip up to visit with Sawyer, and of course go see a basketball game. Every now and then they'd look on the back porch and look at the girls. "So Jamie told me that since me and Peyton are taking a break, that I should try to sweep Brooke off her feet." Luke said, looking at his younger. Nate didn't know what to say, "Well Luke, it is pretty obvious, I mean every ten seconds your looking out at Brooke…and Haley told me you called her pretty girl yesterday morning." Nathan told him, looking out at Haley and Brooke. "Luke just don't hurt her again, she is happy now and its taken a lot for her to be happy." Nathan told him before walking off, "I've got to go pick Jamie up."

"He asked you to marry him?" Haley asked, looking at the ring Brooke shoved towards her. "Yes he did," She beamed looking down at her ring and then back at Haley, "Haley I'm getting married!" Brooke squealed, sipping her latte as both women stood and started walking into the house as Nathan was walking out to pick Jamie up. "Brooke has some good news, everyone." Haley said as Brooke extended her hand towards everyone. "We are thinking an early spring wedding." Brooke beamed again, Nathan standing behind them and looking at Lucas. "Congratulations, Brooke! It'll be nice to not be the only old married couple in town…" He said, looking at Luke. "Sorry. But I've got to pick Jamie up, and Luke, remember what I said." Nathan said as he walked to his car and got in.

As the three stood in the kitchen, Lucas' cell phone went off. "Luke here." He said into the phone, his half smile turning into a full frown. "Is she alright?" He said, the girls stood looking at him, unable to hear the voice on the other end of the line. "And Sawyer?" Luke went on, "Alright I'll be up there as soon as the next plane leaves." He said, hanging up the phone and running to grab his wallet. Haley and Brooke both stood in confusion, "Is everything ok?" Brooke managed to say, knowing full well that something was wrong with Peyton. "Peyton has bleeding on her brain, that was Jake." Lucas said, heading towards the door. "I'll drive you." Haley said, "I'll go with you." Brooke chimed in as she picked up her cell phone and called Julian, all three of them walking outside to the car and getting in before Haley took off.

"Julian, hey I've got to run to Pennsylvania. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone…Julian, its Peyton…she's my best friend and I want to be there for her." She said before Julian agreed for her to go. "I love you Julian." She said as they got off the phone and where soon at the airport.

Putting two tickets to PA on her COB credit card before Lucas could stop her, they said their goodbyes to Haley and where on their way. Not having time to process the idea of Brooke getting married to another man, when Lucas looked down at her hand beside him his eyes got big. "Wow, so Brooke Davis is going to be Brooke Baker soon?" He asked, nodding his head and looking out the window. Brooke smiled, "yea Julian asked me last night…Luke I'm so happy!" Brooke told him, watching him looking out the window. "Maybe this is a sign that you and Peyton belong together." She said, biting down on her lip, shaking her head a little. Lucas looked at her, "Brooke…I…" He started, but was interrupted by the captain saying their plane was landing at the airport.

Haley looked over at her son "James Lucas Scott! What has gotten into you?" Haley asked him, crossing her arms over her chest as her son sat on the couch between Nathan and her, a small smile formed on her lips and she knew she couldn't believe he'd actually said that to Lucas, even though she knew it was true as well. "You told your uncle that if Aunt Brooke and Julian take a break…he should sweep your aunt off her feet?" Jamie sat there, "Who told you?" He asked, looking at both his parents. "I told Chester not to tell any…wait, Uncle Lucas told you…didn't he?"

Shaking her head, "It doesn't matter who told us…Jamie, Uncle Lucas is going through a tough time and Aunt Brooke is happy with Julian. Ok?" She said, seeing how Jamie's face turned into a frown. "But mom, you said that when your going through something its good to have friends and family…isn't Aunt Brooke like family to Uncle Lucas? And Aunt Brooke told me her and Uncle Lucas where in love at one point in time." Jamie added, sounding years beyond his age. "And the way Aunt Brooke smiled the other day, I havn't seen her smile like that in a long time." Jamie said, standing up. "I've got to go clean Chester's change and do my summer school homework I've got from skipping the other day to play ball with Uncle Lucas."

There was no arguing with him, Nathan stood up and pulled Haley into his arms. "You know, he's right." He said, watching their son run to take care of his rabbit. Haley turned and looked at Nathan, "I know, he's just too damn smart!" Haley admitted with a small grin. "Well what did you expect, he's got his momma's brains and good looks, and my basketball skills and charm for the ladies." Nathan told his wife. Haley just laughed. "So, on a more serious note…I took a test." She told him. They'd been trying for a year to have another baby, and she thinks it finally paid off. "Nathan, I'm pregnant."

**So here is an update, hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the feedback. & yea, I'm kinda rewriting season 7 my way…but hey that's what fanfics are all about. Again, feedback is welcome! If you have any suggestions you'd like me to take into consideration, let me know & just message me!**

**The next chapter will be mainly about Peyton…just to get that out of the way.**


	6. And You!

She looked so lifeless, laying in the hospital. Lucas couldn't stand to see her like this. Just two years ago he had sat by her bed for three days waiting for her to wake up after having Sawyer. "Come on Peyton, wake up…your daughter needs you." Lucas said, leaning back in his chair, looking to the other side of the room at Sawyer and Brooke coloring. "Daddy…I'm making a pretty picture for mommy." She told him, picking up a pink crayon, looking back down at the coloring page and filling in her dress. Brooke looked over at him with a faint smile. They'd been here for a few hours and so far, the doctors couldn't tell them anything, other than they got the bleeding on her brain stopped. 

Sitting there in silence for awhile, a nurse finally came in to check on Peyton, Lucas sat and watched as she did her job and made sure Peyton was doing alright. She turned and looked at Lucas, "The worst is over now. The bleeding has stopped and we've drained it off of her brain, now she just has to wake up." The nurse said before walking out of the room. 

Ten minutes later Jake walked into Peyton's room and seen Lucas and Brooke, biting his tongue, not wanting to cause a scene in the hospital, he stood at the foot of Peyton's bed and looked over at Sawyer in Brooke's arms. Brooke looked at him and nodded toward Lucas, she could tell how upset Jake seemed. "Luke lets go get Sawyer something to eat." She said, walking towards him and grabbing his hand and walking down to the McDonalds by the entrance.

Jake took Lucas' seat and gently grabbed Peyton's hand. "Come on, babe. Wake up. I never thought I'd actually get the chance to say this to you again but now I do...and you've got to wake up so you can hear me." He kissed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Jake said softly, sitting back in his seat, still holding onto her hand. He reached over and turned the radio down lightly, the song playing was one of Peyton's favorites and they used to listen to it all the time when they where together. He reached back up and shut it off, he couldn't listen to it.

"Hey." She said softly, "I was listening to that, mister." Peyton said in a groggy voice, looking around her. "Where am I? Where's Sawyer...Jake, am I dreaming?" She said, she had heard everything he had said to her. "Peyton!" He said, taking her hand and kissing it again, leaning in and placing a kiss on her face. "your in the hospital, you had bleeding on your brain, but your all better now." He said, he was never going to let go of her again. "Sawyer's with Lucas and Brooke, they went to get something to eat." He grabbed his phone, "I'll call them and…" Peyton touched the side of his face, "Wait, I want to tell you something first." She said, watching him put his phone back in his pocket.

"I heard everything you said while I was out, and I love you too Jacob Allen Jagielski!" She said, as a nurse came in the room. "Why, hello Ms. Sawyer-Scott." She said, "Let me go get the doctor so he can make sure everything is alright now." The nurse said and went back out in the hallway.

Moments later, the doctor walked into the room and asked Jake to leave. He did so, kissing Peyton before he left and went downstairs to meet up with the others to get something to eat. He grabbed a big mac, fries and tea and made his way over and took a seat at their table. "She's awake, the doctor is checking her out now." Jake told them, still in a daze that Peyton Sawyer was still in love with him.

"MOMMY!" Sawyer shouted, dipping a nugget into her ranch dressing and looking at her dad and Aunt Brooke. "Can I see mommy now?" She asked, taking a bite of the nugget and sitting it down, Brooke handed her a napkin and took a sip of her own drink looking at Lucas. "I think that'd be a great idea, finish up your nuggets like a big girl so you can grow big and strong like your mommy." Brooke told the little blonde with a grin. She turned back to Jake and smiled, "you ok?" she asked. He just nodded his head, "Yea, Peyton's alright…I'm alright." Jake replied, a smile forming on his face as he picked up his big mac and taking a bite. 

Lucas, Sawyer and Brooke made their way back to Peyton's room, followed by Jake who had stopped in the gift shop to get a little pick me up for Peyton. Sawyer ran ahead of her dad and aunt and made it into Peyton's room and half way up on her bed before Lucas and Brooke caught up. "Babygirl!" Peyton said, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her up to her lap, "momma missed you. Where you good for Uncle Jake until Daddy…." Peyton paused as she seen Lucas walk in the room, followed by Brooke. "and Aunt Brooke got here?" She asked, trying her best not to hate Brooke for being the reason Lucas left her and all. Sawyer nodded her head, "Yes…Uncle Jake said he had someone who wanted to meet me, but she didn't get to come because he was so worried about you." Sawyer admitted to her mother. Peyton snuggled her daughter closer to her and kissed her on the forehead, looking over at her soon to be ex-husband and her best friend…noticing a ring on Brooke's left hand.

Shaking her head she wanted to scream at Brooke and tell her to get out, but instead opted to take the high road and grow up; just a little. "Well it looks like Congrats are in order." She said, nodding to Brooke's hand. Brooke looked at Peyton, smiling, "Yea, we are planning a spring wedding, maybe…or maybe a summer one, we haven't gotten a chance to talk about it." Brooke told her. Peyton's face growing red as could be.

Shifting her weight so she could sit up, Peyton looked at Lucas, then at Brooke. "And I thought you loved me, Lucas Scott! After everything we've been through, you can't even wait for our divorce to be final?" She said, pausing for a second as Lucas and Brooke looked at each other; not being able to find words…both where confused. "And you! My so called best friend, I'm sure this is just pay back for taking Lucas from you, all those years ago? Really…I thought we grew up from that!" 

**So here it is, told you it was going to be all about Peyton. I'll be working on more Brucas…I PROMISE! No more Pucas! Ewww I would like to personally thank everyone for reviewing, if at any time you have any ideas of something you'd like for me to write into my story, feel free to message me!**

**Enjoy the update, & I hope to read some reviews! :)**


	7. Love Triangles are SO High School

Brooke looked at her best friend, then at Lucas. "Peyton…I'm not marrying Lucas!" She said, though if she was she'd do everything in her power to make sure she didn't lose him again. "you just need to rest, and get your head out of your ass!" Brooke told her, getting up and leaving the room. She couldn't even just sit in the waiting area. She walked completely out of the hospital and down the side walk, watching a helicopter bringing in a car wreck victim.

What kind of friend did Peyton think she was? Lucas and Peyton hadn't even been separated for a week. Things weren't even going to be the same between the former best friends. Brooke started crying as she thought of what her life had came to. Peyton couldn't even have been happy for her first, she had to assume the worst.

Lucas looked at Peyton, "Brooke is marrying Julian…I hope you feel better though. I mean Brooke was worried sick about you, that's why she came. Then you do that to her?" Lucas said, standing up and grabbing Sawyer's hand. "Come on, lets go check on Aunt Brooke." He said, turning and leaving with his daughter.

Peyton sat speechless in her hospital bed. What had she done? Just as Jake walked into her room, she began to cry. "Whats wrong? Where's Sawyer?" He asked, looking at Peyton as he sat beside her bedside and placed the flowers he had bought for her on her lap. Peyton wiped her eyes, shaking her head. Not wanting to believe she just accused her friend and ex of being together. "I really messed up…Jake I…I seen Brooke's ring and she started telling me how _they_ where planning a spring or maybe a summer wedding and _they _where doing this…and _they _where doing that." She said, pausing as she looked down at her hands. "The _they _is Brooke and Julian…not Brooke and Lucas…like I had though."

Jake wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead. "You know Brooke and Lucas both better than that…do you really think they'd do that? Move on with each other before…wait, who's Julian?" Jake asked, looking at her confused for a second. "Julian is my ex…Brooke's current fiancé." She told Jake, "I really messed up, think they'll forgive me?"

"Brooke wait up!" Lucas shouted, picking Sawyer up and walking faster to catch up to Brooke who was pacing up and down the sidewalk outside the hospital. "Are you ok?" he asked, once they finally got closer to her, he put Sawyer down and put his hands on Brooke's shoulder's, "Earth to Brooke Davis…are you ok?" Brooke just looked at him, "Luke she thought…does she really think I'd do that to her?" She asked, crossing one arm over the other. Not wanting to talk bad about her friend in front of her goddaughter, she bit down on her lip.

Lucas wasn't sure of what to say. He just stood there, looking at Brooke, slowly pulling her into his arms as she started to sob. "Brooke…I know she upset you, but is she really worth crying over?" Luke asked, pulling Brooke back to arm's length away from him. "Tell me what's going on in your head, Prettygirl." Brooke looked up as she heard him call her that.

"Luke she thought you and I where planning our wedding…not Julian and I." She said softly, wiping a tear from her face. "And…I…Luke I can't do this." She told him, turning around from him. Lucas looked at her, a little confused. "What can't you do?" He asked, pulling her around to face him. "When she accused us of the ones getting married…I got to thinking how I'd much rather be planning a wedding with you than with Julian…and then I realized that I was turning into the kind of friend she _thought I was." Brooke told him, their eyes locking. _

"Brooke its ok, I mean…" Brooke cut him off, covering his mouth with hers as they shared a kiss right then and there. Wrapping her arms around his neck as their tongues explored each other's mouths for the first time since senior year. Slowly, Brooke pulled back, "The love triangle is so high school…" She said, watching as Lucas shook his head. "I'm over Peyton." He told her. Brooke shook her head, "Its not Peyton I'm worried about…what about Julian?_"_

**Ok so I didn't want Brooke to be the one "unfaithful" (she really wasn't…it was just a kiss!) but anyway, I couldn't help myself…a Brucas kiss felt SOOOO right there! Sorry its kinda short, hope you enjoy anyway. So read & review & be looking for the next chapter.**

**Coming up: More lovable Naley plus one (if you wanna get technical, its plus 2). More Brucas. Some Jeyton. Divorce court, along with custody. Tell me who you think should get custody of lil Sawyer Scott. I was going to write it one way if I went one way a few chapters ago...but now I've gotta go a different way & I'm kinda stuck there. Let me know what you think! :) ENJOY!**


	8. Not so important, AN

_Alright, so I've decided to make a poll allowing the readers to decide what the new Naley baby will be. It's on my profile page, so go check it out!_

_I know there are other things that I could make a poll for; custody of Sawyer & so on & so forth…but I'm still getting new to things around here, so I started_

_Go vote, and Chapter 8 should be up sometime soon. I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead of myself._

_Thanks for reading & REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_-Arianna_


	9. You have me, you know that right?

It had been one week since Haley told Nathan they where going to be parents again. One week since Peyton freaked on Brook and Lucas. One week since Peyton was in the hospital. One week since Brooke set Peyton straight. One week since Jake confessed his love for Peyton; and she confessed her love for him. And one week since Brooke and Lucas kissed.

One week in hell for Brooke. She kept having all these thoughts of how her and Lucas could be happy together; be 'Prettygirl' and 'Boyfriend' again. Just thinking about their petnames for each other, drove her crazy. Crazy in love for the Broody, blond author. "Damnit!" She muttered as she pricked her finger with a needle as she set to work on the spring line. "Darling, don't you know the needles go in the clothing…not your finger." Victoria said, walking out of the back closet, smoothing her dress down. Brooke looked over her shoulder, "Mother…what on god's green earth where you doing…" Just then, out of the corner of her eyes, Brooke spots Alexander sneaking out of the back closet. "MOTHER!" Brooke shouted, dropping her head into her hands. "Your doing Alexander in the back closet?"

Victoria stood up a little straighter, "Well dear…if you _must _know, I've taken on a lover." The older woman said, her facial expression not changing as she looked at her daughter. Brooke shuttered at the thought of her mother and Alexander, "Well can't you do it in a room that isn't in my store?" She asked, looking up at her mother as Alexander walked into the room and joined them. "Cats out of the bag, I am guessing?" He asked, looking at the mother-daughter pair. Brooke let out a soft groan, "OK enough with all of this…go…be on your way and leave…" Just then the buzzer went off, letting them know someone was walking into the store.

She walked in, her long brown locks flowing behind her as she slapped a big envelope down on Brooke's desk. "Whats this?" Brooke asked the girl who had once been a model for her. "Well I just thought you should know what Julian has been up to while you where off playing family with a child that isn't yours." Alex Durpe said, turning on her heels and walking out. Brooke just looked at the envelope, disbelief on her face. What was in that little envelope, she wondered, but couldn't bring herself to open it.

"Come on Jim-Jam!" Haley hollered up the steps of their house, "your dad is going to be late and if you want to go to watch, you have two-point-five seconds to get down here!" The young mother shouted, hearing her son starting to run down the steps. "I was feeding Chester!" He told her, Haley smiled and pulled him in and kissed his cheek. "Alright sweetie, you still want to go with your dad?" Haley asked him. Shaking his head slightly, "Nah. Can I go see Aunt Brooke?" He asked. Having heard his father and uncle talking the other day about a kiss shared between Brooke and Lucas while in PA, Jamie wanted to push them back together. He knew they truly belonged, and there was nothing they could do to stop love.

Haley looked at him, "If you really want go see Aunt Brooke, then we'll go." Jamie smiled, then shook his head. "Can you leave me there?" Haley's face dropped, "You don't want to spend the day with your good ole' mom?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Momma, I love you…but I haven't seen Aunt Brooke and I miss her!" Jamie said, not lying one bit. "Alright, lets go...but change your shirt, your aunt would kill me for letting you walk out of the house with that shirt on with those shorts!" Haley said, pointing back up the steps with her left hand as Jamie turn and walked, doing as his mother said.

Brooke couldn't bring herself to open the envelope laying in front of her. What if it was something really bad? Sure she'd shared a kiss with Lucas while in PA, but that was a mistake and she knew it. Hell, she was sure even Lucas knew was a mistake. She had gotten caught up in moment and it just happened. Slowly, she picked it up, now that she was alone, and peeled the opening up and stated to pull it out. Biting on her lip as she pulled out a DVD. Looking blankly at the disk, she read the title on the dvd, 'Brooke, you might wanna see this -Alex' Rolling her eyes slightly, the buzzer went off again, bringing Jamie and Haley inside. "Hey Whats up Tutor-Mom and Jimmy-Jam?" Brooke asked with a smile, putting the DVD in her desk drawer and got up, walking towards Jamie and picking him up. "I missed you!" She said, kissing him on the cheek as he wiggled around in her arms. "I missed you too, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie told her, letting out a soft giggle as Brooke tickled his belly. Brooke looked over at Haley and smiled, "Missed you too! How are you?" She asked, Haley just smiled. "I'm doing wonderful." She said, "Jamie didn't want to go with Nathan and I to his basketball scrimmage, he wanted to stay with you…is that alright?" Haley asked Brooke. "I mean if not…its ok, he'll just have to come with us." Brooke looked at Jamie then to Haley, "I don't have plans…just work, BUT since I'm the boss, I can leave whenever I'd like too." She said with a grin.

Jamie smiled, "That means I can stay, right?" He asked, giving his aunt a small puppy dog look. "Come on Jamie, you know that doesn't….alright it does work with me, but so you know, I was going to say yes before you gave me that look, mister!" Brooke informed him giving her godson another small hug, turning towards Haley as Jamie went to find Victoria who had, with Alexander in tow, made her way back into the back and was looking his newest sketches. Jamie just loved picking on Victoria; but since she was slowly getting soft in her old age, it wasn't as much fun.

"Hi Victoria!" Jamie stated, standing in the door way, a big grin on his face as the older brunette turned to face her daughter's godson. "Well hello there James Scott. What are you doing here today? I didn't realize my daughter opened a day care center!" She said, Jamie laughed and walked closer to her and Alexander. "She didn't, we are leaving to go get ice cream…two scoops!" Jamie said, nodding his head, he knew his godmother and how she loved to spoil him, against his mother's wishes. Victoria kinked an eyebrow at the thought of her and Alexander having the store to themselves. "Well in that case, make sure you eat a third scoop for me!" She told him, a semi-fake smile forming on her face as she watched the little blonde Scott boy walking back out to Brooke and Haley.

Brooke's eyes widened, "Your pregnant? Haley that's great!" Brooke said with a grin, "I'm so happy for you!" Haley smiled softly, "Brooke it should be you, I mean we already have…" Brooke cut her off. "I have Jamie too. Haley, I can't have kids." Haley looked at her in disbelief, "No way. Why didn't you say something Brooke? Have you talked to other doctors?" The young mother asked. Brooke nodded her head, "Yea we have. And they all say by my test results, it'll never happen." Brooke said, a frown worn on her face until Jamie came into sight. "Hey there handsome, you ready to bust outa this joint?" Brooke asked, putting on a big smile for her godson, watching as Haley started to leave. "Call me later, ok Brooke! I'm here for you, hope you know that." Haley added, leaving her friends store. Jamie looked at Brooke and smiled, seeing she was a little upset. "Can we see if Uncle Lucas wants to come too?" He asked with a big smile. "Jamie, I don't know if that'll be ok…I mean, he has Sawyer right now and…" The little boy cut her off, "But your sad, and you always smile when Uncle Lucas is around. Sawyer can come too!"

**Alright, there it is! I just love Jamie! Hehe read & review! And remember, anything you'd like to read…message me!**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting another fan fiction…I won't say too much, but it'll be a Karen/Keith, Brucas (of course), Jeyton/Peyton & Julian, Naley & maybe even some Mouth & Millie…..hmmmm what do you think? **

**Again, check out my poll and vote for the new Naley baby!**


	10. The Words Written Are on Your Face

Alex waltzed into his office like she owned the place, beaming as she leaned in against his desk. Watching him looking over the letter in his hands. Sitting up, he looked at her, you could tell something was bothering him. "Can I help you?" Julian asked her. She smiled, "Just thought I'd let you know I finished what you asked me to. Wanna get something to eat, I could go for some Chinese." Alex told him, walking around his desk and chair, leaning in and wrapping her arms around his neck. "what do ya say?" She asked, checking out what he was reading. A smile on her face as she seen her hand writing on the paper. She leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek.

Pulling away from her, Julian folding the letter and stood up from his desk. "Alex, I said that was a one time thing, now please leave. I do not wish to get Chinese food with you." Julian said, walking to his door and pointing out for her to leave. Once she was out, he slammed the door behind her and went to sit back in his chair. Picking the letter up again, he read:

_Dearest Julian,_

_ I know how much I love you, and I know how much you love me, but I love someone else just a small bit more. I couldn't bare to face you and tell you this. I'm so sorry, for everything! Please leave before I get home from work. I think it'll be best for us both. I'll drop the ring off when I know your not there._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Brooke_

* * *

Jamie looked over at his godmother and smiled. "Thanks for calling Uncle Lucas, did he say he'd come and bring Sawyer?" The seven year old asked as Brooke turned to look at him as she shoved her cell phone back into her purse. "Yes, your Uncle Lucas is on his way…with Sawyer. He has her to himself until Peyton and Jake get down here with the rest of her stuff from the house." Brooke replied, just as he phone went off. She smiled as she heard it was Julian's ring tone. "Good afternoon, Boyfriend!" She said aloud, he went silent for a second. "Brooke really…your going to call me that after what I just read?" Brooke looked over at Jamie, putting a small fake smile on as she stood up and walked over beside her car. "Julian, what are you talking about?" She asked once she was ear distance away from Jamie, "What did you just read?" She askd again when he hadn't answered her.

"The letter! 'I love someone else just a small bit more.' Brooke what is that all about?" He asked, had he really finally lost to Lucas? Brooke shook her head, "Julian I have no idea what in the hell your talking about!" she said, "I can't deal with this, as soon as Lucas gets here to get Jamie I'll be home." Brooke told him. "well don't expect me there, I'll do as you asked in the letter." With that Julian hung up the phone and stormed out of his office, grabbing a box from Alex's desk and walking back into his office. He had been using Lucas' mother's house for the movie and had made a make shaft office in Luke's old room. Boxing up everything of his in sight, he left and locked the door behind him.

Once Lucas arrived at the River Court, he seen a crying Brooke and quickly went to her side to see what the matter was. Jamie didn't look to be hurt, so he knew it wasn't anything like that. "Prettygirl, whats wrong?" He asked, sitting Sawyer down to play with Jamie as Lucas sat on the table beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Lucas, just please don't…and I haven't been your Prettygirl in quite sometime…why now?" She asked, looking up at him, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Brooke Davis, you've always been _my_ Prettygirl. The girl behind the red door. No one can take that from you." He said, cupping her face in his hands. "Now tell me what's the matter."

Brooke sighed, "Its Julian…he's saying I wrote a letter or something and, Luke I didn't! I have no idea what he's talking about and he…" Brooke started sobbing. "I told him I'd be home as soon as you got here, and he said don't worry he won't be." Brooke was crying again as Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in and hugged her. "If you love him, you had better get home before he does and tell him." Lucas told Brooke, as much as he hurt him to tell her that. He just wanted her to be happy.

Brooke turned to Jamie and smiled through her tears. "Hey handsome, I've got to get going. Uncle Luke's gonna take you home, how about tomorrow we get some ice cream and maybe play some ball?" She asked. Jamie looked down at his feet, "But Aunt Brooke, why do you have to go? Uncle Lucas is here and…" Brooke cut him off, "Sweetie, I promise we'll do this tomorrow, I just have to leave. Ok, I'm sorry handsome." She told him, taking Jamie in her arms and hugging him, giving him a small hug before hugging Sawyer.

* * *

By the time Brooke got home, Julian was sitting on the couch, holding a picture of them from a trip to the beach. "Julian…" She said softly, sitting down beside him, seeing all his stuff packed. "Please don't go! I have no idea what letter your talking about." She said, watching as he pulled a letter from his pocket and handing it to her. He didn't say a word, just handed it over and sat there in silence before he stood up and started walking out the door as Brooke read over the letter.

"Julian, wait! I didn't write this letter!" Brooke said, running to the door and grabbing his arm. "You have to believe me!" The crying woman said, pulling on his arm. Julian turned to look at her, "I do believe you, but I can see it. You might not have wrote this letter, but its all over your face. Ever since you've gotten back from checking on Peyton with Lucas." Julian told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "So even if you didn't write it, it still makes sense." He said, making his way out of her grasp and walking to his car. Getting in and driving down the road to the local hotel.

* * *

**Alright, update is here! I was planning on uploading it last night, but my internet was acting up. Anyways, read & review…and remember to check out the poll on my page for the Naley baby! THERE WILL BE MORE BRUCAS LOVING! Just thought I should let you know! :)**

**Coming up: Divorce court! Is Brulian really over? Hmmm How will everyone take the news of another Naley baby! Someone might come home too…or maybe someone new; haven't figured that out yet!lol**


	11. MakeUp

It was out now. Everything was out in the open and Brooke couldn't believe that she was engaged to such an asshole! Julian Baker had slept with Alex Dupre and they made a sex tape! "God!" She screamed, slamming her car door shut, seeing another reporter outside of COB. "Can't you just leave? Haven't you figured out there is no story, Julian Baker and I are done!" She shouted, shutting and locking the doors to COB as she seen Millie running towards her. "The phones have been ringing off the hook!" Millie said, pulling the blinds shut in the front windows so the reporters couldn't see in. "Brooke, are you ok?" She asked, turning to look at her friend and boss.

Brooke looked at Millie, "no..I mean yea…I mean…I don't know. Ask me again tomorrow." She said, pushing hair behind her ear and took a seat at her desk. She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there, but next thing she knew there was a knock on the door and her cell phone was ringing. "Aunt Brooke! Open the door, hurry before they tackle me!" She heard Jamie yelling at her through the phone. She quickly ran over and unlocked the door, Jamie and Lucas standing on the other side. "Luke…" She said, standing with the door open as the cameras went off around them. Millie rushed to her side, "Get in here!" She said, pulling Lucas and Jamie both in and shutting the door while Brooke just stood there.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie said, wrapping his tiny arms around her legs and hugging her, "What are all those people doing here? Did my mommy punch someone again?" the child asked, Brooke looked down at him. If anyone could make her smile it was him. She bent down and picked him up and gave him a small kiss then looked over at Lucas. And there it was. The other person who could make her smile like no other.

"Nah sweetie, Mommy didn't punch anyone." She told her godson as she hugged him close and gave him a small kiss. "They just want to know what I think about Julian and Alex." She said, just as Victoria and Alexander came walking in. "Brooke Penelope Davis! Call together a press conference and set them straight." Victoria said, looking at Lucas. "Didn't you leave with string bean?" She asked, rolling her eyes, sitting down on the couch. "I say have a press conference in an hour, you can't let this go on forever." The mother said before anyone else could say anything. pushing her hair behind her ear and giving a small smile over at Alexander before looking back at Brooke.

Hours later Brooke found herself standing in front of a camera crew and her mother on one side of her and Millie on the other. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming here today. I called this press conference together to enlighten everyone about the recent happenings that my ex-fiancée has gotten himself into." Brooke said, looking at the camera then out at the people that where standing around, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't care what Julian Baker did. He made his bed, and quite frankly he can now go sleep in it. But no matter what, I'll still run Clothes Over Bros, and his recent activity will not affect anything. We are actually planning a fashion show for winter line, and we'll be needing some models." Brooke said with a quick smile, looking over at her mother for a nod of approval. "So, be looking for posters saying when, and where we'll be holding the auditions to be a model for Cothes Over Bros." Brooke added before turning around and walking back into her shop and closing the doors behind her.

"I think that went great!" Victoria said happily, clapping her hands together as she looked around at everyone, her eyes stopping on her daughter. "Brooke I know Julian hurt you, but really you can do better than him." She said. Brooke looked at her, "Mother he was the one. He was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." The daughter added, as she froze and remembered a conversation she and Victoria had years ago after Lucas left New York and everyone had thought her and Lucas where engaged. Shaking her head, "Mom, I'm not in the mood." Brooke finally added and turned and walked outside to her car and drove to her house.

There his car was, she shook her head as she got out of her car, "what are you doing here?" She asked, standing on her porch, looking at him. "I seen you on tv, Brooke Davis." The man said, "And I just want you to know that I'm sorry." He added as he reached out to touch her arm. Brooke shook her head, "What are you sorry for?" She asked, biting down on her bottom lip. "You know, for putting you through all that I have. No girl deserves that." Brooke couldn't belive she was hearing this out of his mouth, "really Luke? Because right now, your not the one I would be expecting an apologize from! Unless your going to all of a sudden tell me that you where the one who gave Julian and Alex the brilliant idea to film that god…whatever you'd want to call that!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

"Of course not, Prettygirl! I never want to see you hurt, I know I've caused you lots and lots of pain in the past, and I'm sorry." Lucas said, putting his hands on her shoulders and stepping a bit closer to her. "Brooke Penelope Davis, do you believe in second chances?" He asked her, "Because I'd really like to make all the hurt go away. Prettygirl I'm ready to fight for you, tell you that I'm the guy for you. When all my dreams come true, I want YOU standing beside me. No one else."

She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing coming from Lucas' mouth, she blinked once, closed her eyes and shook her head and opened her eyes; he was still standing in front of her. "Lucas, you just left Peyton…I…I…Luke, you where married to my best friend, you're the father of my god daughter…doesn't that mean something?" she asked, looking at him, her arms had dropped to her side and he was slowly pulling her closer to him.

Lucas couldn't help himself, he was so in love with her. He had been, and knew he always would be; Brooke was the one person who had kept him and Peyton together, and without her, neither of them where anything. He pulled her even closer, cupping her face with his hands as he parted her lips with his tongue; exploring her mouth as if nothing bad had ever happened. She pulled back and looked at him in shock, biting down on her lip as her hand reached up and touched his face. "Doesn't that mean something?" he asked her.

Brooke smiled, "it ment everything in the world." Suddenly, everything in her life was right. Sure she'd heard Peyton say that before about Lucas, but this was real. Peyton's love for Lucas was just jealousy, where Brooke was true, undying, never-ending love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and this time she was in charge, pulling herself up to meet her lips against his as he fumbled in her purse for her keys into the house. He managed to unlock the door and get them both inside all while Brooke was trying to pull his shirt off.

Tossing his shirt to the side as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Brooke, are you sure?" he asked, feeling her moving as she was taking her own shirt off, he was holding her to keep her from falling. "Of course I am, you own me awesome make-up sex." Brooke smirked, tossing her shirt to the side as their mouths came together again. "And I think you both owe me new eyeballs!"

* * *

(I'm sorry, no Brucas "make-up", just yet! I promise though, it'll happen! Who do you all think was there? I already know who it is!haha And I'm SOOOOOOO sorry about not replying, so I gave you a sorta long chapter to make up for that. AND I'm already half way done with next chapter, so be looking for it!)


End file.
